Patrick's Hypothetical Mirror Universe History
:World History, while being quite similar to the events of OTL, was much more violent in the Mirror Universe. There is no known point of divergence as of yet however I am working on that. This page mainly focuses on recent history though a historical summary is provided as will a description leading to the botched First Contact of 2063 and the events of and . I will use the official canon episodes as well as the Mirror Universe books '' & as a base in building the timeline.'' *The Crusades had succeeded in helping prevent the Fall of the Byzantine Empire. Afterward, the Italian city-states joined together and reunited with the Byzantine Empire, bringing about the Restoration of the Roman Empire *The United States declared Independence in 1776 and defeated the British in the Revolutionary War in 1783. The Constitution was similar to that of OTL however the President of the United States had considerably more power *War of 1812: While Napoleon kept the British busy in Europe, the United States invaded Canada. The few British forces available invaded the United States in New Orleans and Washington DC, however the invasions ultimately failed. By 1815, the United States was victorious over the British once again. Canada became part of the United States while Napoleon ruled much of mainland Western Europe. *Mexican-American War: Between 1846 and 1848, an armed conflict occurred between the United States and Mexico. In 1948, the War ended when the Marines stormed the Halls of Montezuma and executed Emperor Santa Anna. Afterwards, the United States annexed all of Mexico. *American Civil War: Several Southern States seceded from the Union, including North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, Georgia, Arkansas, Texas, Mississippi, Florida, Sonora, Chihuahua, etc. This sparked the American Civil War. The North was victorious just as in OTL, however the Union forces were far more brutal. Post-War Reconstruction lasted into the 20th Century with the entire former Confederacy under martial law. World War One: 1914-1921 In 1914, a Bosnian-Serb terrorist group blew up Schönbrunn Palace Vienna, killing Austrian-Hungarian Emperor Franz Joseph I, his nephew and heir Archduke Franz Ferdinand, and most of their families. In response, Austria-Hungary declared war on Serbia. The Russian Empire declared war on Austria-Hungary, resulting in Germany declaring war on Russia. Eventually the Franco-Spanish and British Empires declared war on Germany and Austria-Hungary. The Great War continued in a deadlocked stalemate fighting mainly concentrated in the trenches. After a British submarine sank an American passenger ship in 1916, President Woodrow Wilson issued an ultimatum for the British to either stop using submarines or face a declaration of war. Feeling threatened, the British, Franco-Spanish, and Russians came up with a new battle plan on dealing with the United States should they join in on the War. In 1917, Woodrow Wilson died in his sleep from a heart attack. Shortly after, Vice President Thomas Marshall became the new President. Feeling a new stroke of luck from the recent turn of events, the Allied Powers decides to prepare an attack on America. Then in late 1917, Russian forces in Alyeska (Alaska) invaded the United States while a British strike force struck New York. After months of defeat after defeat on the battlefield, a young American resistance fighter named Al Capone and several of his friends had formed an underground resistance group based in New York which didn't fight against the British using conventional tactics. They would hit them and disappear before the British were able to touch them. This resulted in Al Capone's resistance group being named, “The Untouchables”. However, Al Capone knew that in order to defeat the British, he would need to coordinate with the United States military to drive the invaders back to the sea. So he was quietly smuggled into “Free America”, where he then traveled to Washington to meet with President Marshall to ask for official military assistance.. Despite how much he implored the President to send troops to help the New York resistance, he stated that the troops were needed to be stationed in the southern states in case of a possible secessionist attempt. Al Capone left in anger and went back to New York to fight the British. Later on, General John J. Pershing was on his way to report on the War when he overheard President Thomas Marshall and Edith Wilson talking about how they conspired to poison the late-President Woodrow Wilson. Disgusted by this fact as well as the President's incompetent leadership in the face of the enemy, General Pershing staged a coup and took control of the US Government. Shortly after, de facto President Pershing's leadership could be felt throughout the country by mid-1920. The US Army joined up with Al Capone's resistance group in New York and slowly pushed British from the city. In Alyeska (Alaska), the US military had turned the tables against the Russian Imperial forces and had them on full retreat. In late 1920, German Kaiser Wilhelm ll arranged for Vladimir Lenin to return to Russia. From there, Lenin started the October Revolution. In the end, the Czar was overthrown. The new Russian Soviet Federated Socialist Republic then made peace with the German Empire and the United States. They signed the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk which ceded Poland to Germany and allowed the Germans to occupy a portion of Belarus and the Ukraine until the end of the War. A separate part of the same treaty handed over Alyeska (Alaska) to the United States of North America. With Russia out of the War, the British and French knowing they were beaten signed an Armistice with Germany and the United States. This ended the First World War. Interwar Period: 1921-1938 Former Russian Empire In 1922, Vladimir Lenin merged the Russian Federated Soviet Socialist Republic, the Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic, the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, and the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, forming the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. After Lenin's death in 1924, Joseph Stalin took power. He began a program to industrialize the Soviet Union. During the 1930's, Stalin had tightened government control over people's daily lives, especially by his new policy requiring all farms in the Soviet Union to turn over all their crops to the Soviet Government. This led to a famine which spread throughout the Soviet Union. Another were the victims of the Great Purge. During the 30's, Stalin sentenced millions of people to death as “enemies of the people”. One of Stalin's biggest fears was that there were those in the Soviet government that planned to kill him. Thousands if not millions of the Bolsheviks who fought to overthrow the Czar found themselves either being exiled to Siberia or shot without a trial. Germany & Austria-Hungary After the end of the First World War, the world entered into an uneasy peace. The Franco-Spanish and British Empires had suffered tremendous losses in the War. Both were required to pay heavy war reparations to the Germany and the United States. With the loss of the Austrian-Hungarian royal family, the country ended up merging together with the German Empire in 1924. Wanting to show the people of Austria-Hungary that they were equal with Germany, Kaiser Wilhelm ll appointed Austrian national Adolf Hitler as his new Prime Minister. The Kaiser had heard tales how during the Great War, Corporal Hitler led a small German squad behind Russian lines and managed to kill over a hundred Russians and took several hundred more prisoner. Due to the horrors Hitler witnessed on the Eastern Front, he had a strong hatred for the Russians. Now that Hitler was in a position of power, he saw an opportunity to build up a power base and one day convince the Kaiser to take back the lands Hitler felt was Germany's god-given right to own. He also firmly believed that the German people were the true rulers of Europe and that they shouldn't have to share power with non-Aryans. In 1933, a terrorist group blew up the Reichstag. Among the dead was Kaisar Wilhelm ll. Hitler who survived with only minor injuries immediately blamed the bombing on the Romans and Communists. This effectively drove a wedge in the alliance between the Roman and German Empires. United States of North America After the end of the Great War, the United States began working to repair the vast damage caused by the British and Russian invasions. President Pershing awarded the Medal of Honor to Al Capone for his acts of heroism in leading the American civilian resistance in occupied New York during the War. That very same year, Al Capone became Governor of the New York. The Roaring Twenties brought about a period of prosperity for the people of the United States and soon it seemed like the Great War had never happened. However when the Stock Market crashed in 1929, things plummeted downhill. By the early 1930's, much of the United States of North America was in financial disarray. Unemployment had risen to 50% and many states were without federal aid. Despite President Pershing's heroic action in leading the nation during the World War, this could not in the end make up for his inability to deal with the Great Depression. Because of this, Pershing announced that he would not rerun for President in the November 1932 Election. In 1933, Pershing's successor Al Capone was sworn in as the new President of the United States of North America with John Dillinger as his Vice-President and Eliot Ness as Secretary of State. Inspired by Stalin's leadership in the Soviet Union, President Capone instituted a Five Year Plan, as well as several new laws including the appropriation of all valuable minerals in the United States, including oil, gold, silver, etc. The punishment for failing to hand over their valuable minerals was ten years imprisonment and a very steep fine. By 1934 however, Al Capone was dissatisfied with how slow his plan was progressing. The nation remained in economic shambles and unemployment went up to over 60%. In order to counter this, Al Capone declared a nation-wide Martial Law in the United States. The United States Military assumed full control of all the state and city governments. He then stated that anyone who refused to turn over all their gold, silver, diamonds, oil, and all other valuable minerals would stand before a military tribunal without legal council and charged with economic espionage. Anyone found guilty would be sentenced to twenty years or in some cases death. Many people tried to protest President Capone's reforms in front of Wall Street in New York, however the United States military put down the demonstration. Thousands were killed and thousands more were arrested. After the Wall Street Revolt, President Capone appointed J. Edgar Hoover as the leader of the newly formed Federal Bureau of Investigations, or FBI. Al Capone and Hoover modeled the FBI after Stalin's NKVD. Like its Soviet counterpart, the FBI hunted down suspected revolutionaries as well as anyone else who was found to have broken the law. One of the most common reasons for arrest included tax evasion. Within a year after the founding of the FBI, thousands were arrested and sent to various federal prisons, most notably Alcatraz located on an island in the San Francisco bay area. By 1936, Alcatraz which was meant to house 312 prisoners had several times more then that, well over a thousand inmates. Five prisoners, sometimes more, would be bunched together in a small cell originally meant for one inmate. Many prisoners died from malnutrition and disease. The prison warden who just happen to be a fan of the Gladiator matches in Rome ended up passing a new rule stating that prison fights are alright as long as the fight is always to the death. This allowed the prison guards to enjoy a good fight as well as deal with the prison's overpopulation problem. World War Two: 1938-1953 Countdown to War In the days leading up to World War Two, there was a huge shift in the balance of alliances in Europe due to Hitler's fanaticism and his hatred for his non-Germanic neighbors. The Roman Empire signed a new alliance treaty with the Franco-Spanish Empire. British Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain tried to maintain the alliance between Britain and the Franco-Spanish Empire, however he was assassinated on his way to meet with the Parliament. Winston Churchill became the new Prime Minister and immediately blamed the attack on agents from the Franco-Spanish Empire. This resulted in England siding with the German Empire. Another shock occurred when Stalin signed a non-aggression pact with Hitler and Churchill promising not to attack each other. This placed further pressure on the Franco-Spanish and Roman Empires. The leaders of both Empires knew that if they didn't act soon they could find themselves being invaded by a British-German-Soviet Alliance. The War Begins War broke out in 1938 when the the Franco-Spanish and Roman Empires invaded Germany and the Low Countries in a preemptive strike. Two days later, Britain sided with Germany by declaring war on the Franco-Spanish and Roman Empires. By 1939, Franco-Spanish and Roman forces had reached the Rhine River. At the same time, French forces landed in Norway and occupied the country to use as a staging area to invade Germany itself. The Franco-Spanish and Roman Air Forces attempted to bomb Germany into surrendering, but they never gave in. By the end of 1939, the German military had driven out the invaders. By the Spring of 1940, Germany had liberated the Low Countries and had conquered Paris. In June of 1941, the Axis forces launched a two-pronged invasion of the USSR. British forces landed in Karelia while Germany attacked from Poland and pushed through to Leningrad and the Crimea. The joint German-British forces had reached the outskirts of Moscow, however due to a combination of massive cold weather plus heavy guerrilla fighting in cities like Kiev and Minsk dealt a huge blow to the supply lines to the front. By the winter of 1941, the conquest of the Soviet Union had been halted. On December 7, 1941, the United States of North America was drawn into the conflict when the Japanese Empire attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. At the same time, the Japanese ambassador to the United States attempted to assassinate Al Capone, but was quickly gunned down by the President's bodyguards. President Al Capone made a statement before Congress that there was now a state of war between the United States and the Empire of Japan. The next day, Germany and Britain declared war on the United States. The war had officially become a worldwide conflict. Dark Days of World War Two The forces of Germany, Britain, Japan, and their allies had the upper hand in the war throughout 1942. With much of the US Pacific Fleet wiped out at Pearl Harbor, the Japanese had gained control of the Pacific. One month after Pearl Harbor was bombed, Japanese forces under the command of Admiral Yamamoto and General Harukichi Hyakutake had taken the Hawaiian Islands earning the Japanese Empire a backdoor to the United States. In the Spring of 1942, Japanese forces landed in Alaska and the US West Coast. American troops fought valiantly however it was not enough. By summer, the Japanese controlled all of North America west of the Rockies. The war was going badly for the Allies in other locations around the world as well. On the Western Front, German forces had control of much of France and Spain. In May of 1942, German forces had conquered Rome. The Roman government retreated to Alexandria in Roman Egypt where they set up a new capital and vowed to the citizens of the Roman Empire that the Empire has not fallen and that Rome will be liberated. It was not long however before the Germans and British landed in North Africa as well. On the Eastern Front, the German and British forces in the Soviet Union regained their momentum and had pushed deep into Russia, taking Stalingrad. By the Fall of 1942, the Soviet Capital of Moscow was under siege. Stalin issued Order 227 -- Not One Step Back. The punishment for unauthorized retreats was now death for those retreating and exile for their families. The British and German pounded Moscow day and night with constant artillery and aerial bombardment, however the Soviet defenders would not give in. Any Soviets who attempted to surrender were promptly executed by the NKVD for high treason. The fight continued in Moscow for several long months and went into the following year. Many soldiers on both sides lost their lives in the fighting. By the close of 1942, the German-British forces had gained control of much of Moscow, though Stalin's forces held firm in places like the Kremlin, Red Square, and scattered areas throughout the city. During 1943, most of western North America had become a brutal warzone. The Japanese had full control of the USAN West Coast. The Japanese asserted their authority over the American people brutally. If one Japanese soldier was killed, even in an accident, ten Americans would be executed. The Japanese converted Alcatraz for their own agenda, including imprisoning rebels, rioters, political prisoners, and many other groups the invaders simply just didn't like. The main Japanese forces had advanced well into the Rockies. It seemed for a while that nothing could stop them. However Japanese General Harukichi Hyakutake knew that in order to actually defeat the United States, he would need for the Germans and British to open up a second front. However things were not going according to plan in Europe. Despite wave after wave of infantry and armor that the Germans and British threw into Moscow, the Red Army still put up fierce resistance against the invaders. After having been a year since the German-British Alliance entered the city, the Soviet forces still maintained control of the Kremlin, Red Square, and about one third of the city. Friedrich Paulus, the commander of the Alliance forces attacking Moscow, continued pressing the General Staff back in London and Berlin to send additional reinforcements and to allow him to set up a perimeter to contain Stalin's forces. However neither Hitler nor Churchill agreed. To prevent the Alliance forces in Moscow from getting any ideas, Hitler ordered elements of the Gestapo and SS to form a perimeter on the outskirts of Moscow with orders to shoot any German or British soldier attempting to flee from the battle. By the time the summer started fading and the weather began cooling rapidly, the Alliance had lost hundreds of thousands of men and hundreds of vehicles over the course of the year in Moscow alone. The Tide Turns Despite the fact the Japanese had struck the US West Coast, the United States was still able to send troops to help the Romans fight against the British and German forces in North Africa. The American forces, led by General George Patton, fought several battles against the Alliance forces led by Montgomery and Rommel from the west while the Romans after holding their own at Al Alamein for over a year was now regaining lost ground with Centurian Mussolini leading the charge. By the end of 1943, the last of the German and British forces in Africa had been beaten. General Patton wanted to make an amphibious assault across the Mediterranean to liberate Rome and prepare for an assault on Germany, however he was told he had to wait since most of the US military was busy fighting against the Japanese invasion of America. However, Patton was able to convince General Eisenhower to allow him to land in Sicily in the spring of 1944 to set up a forward base of operations. During the winter of '43-'44, the Red Army pockets of resistance in Moscow continued their campaign of attrition against the German-British forces occupying much of the city. Despite two years of brutal fighting throughout the city, Stalin refused to back down and ordered his troops to continue fighting. Eventually reinforcements from Siberia poured out from the Urals and began a massive winter campaign in order to relieve the besieged city of Moscow. By the time Spring had arrived, the Soviets had managed to completely encircle Moscow and prevent further reinforcements from arriving into the city. Hitler ordered Friedrich Paulus to continue the fight at all costs. However by May 1944, Paulus and the surviving Axis troops in Moscow eventually surrendered. The liberation of North Africa from the German-British forces plus Stalin's overwhelming victory in Moscow gave the Allied Powers a new sense of hope. Knowing that is was very unlikely the Germans or British would open a second front in the United States, the Japanese were forced to rethink their strategy. The Japanese military commanders were divided on their opinions on whether or not they could successfully defeat the United States without the help of the German or British Empires. General Harukichi Hyakutake felt that a full scale attack on all fronts could win the war while Admiral Yamamoto feared that this war could lead to the ultimate downfall of the Japan Empire. In June of 1944, the Japanese mounted a huge offensive along the entire front. Their goal was to make their way through the entirety of the Rocky Mountains into the Great Plains so that they could push all the way to the Mississippi. Several intense battles took place in cities such as Denver and Cheyenne. President Capone, inspired by Stalin's policies, issued orders to the US military to hold the enemy back at all costs and that any unauthorized retreats was punishable by death. By the fall of 1944, the Japanese forces were halted, unable to break through to the Great Plains. At the start of December 1944, President Capone clarified that he didn't want to wait until spring and orders a winter counter offensive. Wanting his favorite general leading the charge to liberate the homeland, President Capone recalls General George Patton from Sicily to take command of America's homeland forces (In the Mirror Universe, General Patton was praised for the "slapping incident" rather then repremanded). On December 16, 1944, several US army groups began their counterattack against the Japanese in various locations all along the front. The Japanese were caught by surprise as they were not expecting America to attack so soon. They fought bravely but were unable to halt the relentless American forces. By the start of 1945, Patton's forces had liberated the Mountain States. Having lost the initiative and facing inevitable defeat in the U.S., the Japanese had begun a unilateral withdrawal from North America. Category:Mirror universe stories Category:Mirror universe Category:Alternate universes